Maybe The Technology Ban Is For The Best
by Anabeth Jackson
Summary: What would happen if the PJO characters get acceses to a chatroom? And what happens when the gods interfere? No boring extras, just chatting and some back story. Hopefully funny. Rated T for Total Insanity.


Hey! I want to do a PJO Chatroom! So here goes!

_Percy Jackson has entered the chatroom_

_Annabeth Chase has entered the chatroom_

**Percy Jackson: **Hey Annabeth

**Annabeth Chase: **Hey Percy

_Aphrodite has entered the chatroom_

**Aphrodite:** Percabeth Chatroom!

**Percy Jackson:** What?

**Annabeth Chase:** What?

**Aphrodite:** rolls eyes Your couple name! _Duh._

**Percy Jackson:** …

**Annabeth Chase:** …

**Annabeth Chase:** Wait. The gods can join in too?

**Aphrodite:** Yep.

**Aphrodite:** Omigods Operation Tratie needs help!

_Aphrodite has logged out_

**Percy Jackson: **So, what's up?

**Annabeth Chase:** Nothing much. I'm working on a sketch of your dad's throne room. Its going to be really cool. When I'm finished I'll send you a picture.

**Percy Jackson:** Cool! Are you designing my room too?

**Annabeth Chase: **Huh?

**Percy Jackson:** Oh, right! My dad said I should get my own room in his palace.

**Annabeth Chase:** Okay, I can design it. You can help.

**Percy Jackson:** Awe. Some.

_Thalia Grace has entered the chatroom_

**Thalia Grace:** Shit. Am I interrupting a Percabeth moment here?

**Annabeth Chase:** You too?

**Thalia Grace: **Yeah. Oh by the way, I quit the hunters.

**Percy Jackson:** WHAT?

**Annabeth Chase: **Oh, I know why.

**Thalia Grace:** Do. Not. Say.

**Annabeth Chase:** Is it because of Nico? That, and I quote, "Dark, sculpted, deep yummisicle."

**Percy Jackson:** THALIA SAID YUMMISCLE? XD!

**Annabeth Chase:** _That's _what's weird about that statement?

**Percy Jackson:** No. Wait, THALIA LIKES NICO?  
_Nico di Angelo has entered the chatroom_

**Nico Di Angelo: **Hey guys

_Thalia Grace has signed out_

**Nico Di Angelo:** Sigh.

**Annabeth Chase:** Nico? Percy needs to ask you something.

**Pecy Jackson:** What? No I don't. oh. Yes.

_Annabeth Chase has logged out_

**Nico di Angelo**: Percy this doesn't have to do with… um…

**Percy Jackson :** Ur such a sicko nico. NO! It has to do with Thalia.

_Nico di Angelo has looged off._

**Percy Jackson:** That kid will be sorry he did that

_Nico di Angelo has re-joined us for fear that a sun of Poseidon will cause his insides to flood with herring_

**Nico Di Angelo:** Okay. I know I logged off on you, but was it really necessary to make my hair permanently wet for a week?

**Percy Jackson**: Meh. I wanted to see if I could do it. Anyway, do you like her?

**Nico Di Angelo:** Well, I… erm… ˙˚˚µµ˜µ.

**Percy Jackson:** Did you just virtually mumble?

**Nico DI Angelo**: Uh, ya.

**Percy Jackson:** So?

**Nico Di Angelo:** Um… yes. _PLEASE DON'T STRIKE ME DOWN WITH A VIRTUAL LIGHNING BOLT ZEUS! AND AS A MATTER OF FACT DON'T MAKE ME GIVE BOB THE TITAN MORE LESSONS! ITS SHAMEFULL TO BE SEEN WITH A TITAN PLAYING WITH LEGO!  
Zeus and Hades have logged on_

**Both:** Don't worry, we wont. Aphrodite has already convinced us that you guys are great together

_Zeus and Hades have logged off_

**Nico Di Angelo:** Whew, I thought they would blast me too bits. Anyways, I cant go out with Thalia. Shes a freaking hunter.

**Percy Jackson:** Scroll Up

**Nico Di Angelo:** O.O

**Percy Jackson:** ;)

**Nico Di Angelo**: Well, nice knowing she feels that way

**Percy Jackson: **And?

**Nico Di Angelo**: And WHAT?

**Percy Jackson**: ASK HER OUT YOU IDIOT

**Nico Di Angelo**: Maybe. I cant currently ask her out;; I'm kinda busy.

**Percy Jackson:** Doing what?

**Nico Di Angelo**: Um, well I kinda have to… sing.

**Percy Jackson**: You have to what?

**Nico Di Angelo**: Sing

**Percy Jackson:** STOP VIRTUALLY WHISPERING!  
**Nico Di Angelo:** Okay you overgrown pile of coral! S. I. N. G.

**Percy Jackson**: WTF  
**Nico Di Angelo**: Welcome to facebook!

**Percy Jackson**: What?

**Nico Di Angelo**: W=Welcome T= to F= Facebook!  
**Percy Jackson**: No you little mountain of rotting bones! It stands for––

**Nico Di Angelo:** Yes Percy, I know what it stands for. I was making a joke.

**Percy Jackson:** Oh. Well then. Lol.

**Percy Jackson**: So what's this about you singing?  
**Nico Di Angelo**: Well, the lead dead singer in the band Play Till Beyond lost his voice, nd I have to play in elysium till he gets better.

**Percy Jackson**: I feel bad for those souls.

**Nico Di Angelo**: Okay Mr. Big Shot, lets see you–

**Percy Jackson**: Ya. I got to go. Annabeth is calling me

**Nico Di Angelo:** I hope your not going to tell me what your going to do together.

**Percy Jackson:** Were going to––

_Nico Di Angelo has logged off to ensure that Percy Jackson cannot soil his mind with unhealthy thoughts and very, very bad pictures._


End file.
